


In Thorin's Hall

by Scotis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotis/pseuds/Scotis
Summary: An illustration.





	In Thorin's Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiske/gifts).



 

Just a little illustration of Thorin with his sister Dis, and her sons Fili and Kili.

 

I wish a merry and happy Holiday Kuiske ! With a lot of good things !

I'm not great with words, but I hope you the best for the seasons and your life.


End file.
